Technical Field
The instant disclosure relates to a bicycle, in particular, to a foldable bicycle.
Related Art
Foldable bicycles are developed to reduce the volumes of bicycles, and make the storage and carrying of bicycles more conveniently. In addition, a user may carry the foldable bicycle to take different kinds of transportations (e.g., vehicles, trains, boats, or airplanes). Therefore, foldable bicycles are popular in commuting and travelling.